simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentine's Day 2014 Event/de
Das Valentinstag-Event 2014 war das sechste Hauptevent und zweite Valentinstags-Event, das für The Simpsons: Tapped Out veröffentlicht wurde. Es wurde für alle Spieler am 5. Februar 2014 herausgebraucht und endete am 26. Februar 2014. Es war für alle Spieler ab dem Level 5 verfügbar. Das Event beinhaltete einen komplett neuen Inhalt, zusammen mit mit alten Inhalten vom vorherigen Valentinstag-Event, wie zum Beispiel Phineas Q. Butterfat's und Howard's Flowers. Es war das erste Hauptevent, wofür keine neue Währung eingeführt wurde, dennoch wurden Herze benötigt, sodass die Spieler das Rad der Freundschaft spielen konnten. Diese funktionieren genauso wie die Glücksmünzen im Weihnachtsevent 2013. Das Event führte zwei neue Charaktere ein; Mindy Simmons und Brandine Spuckler. Dabei waren zudem auch zwei neue Gebäude, wie auch acht neue Dekorationen, welche man durch das Rad der Freundschaft gewinnen konnte. Das Valentinstags-Event 2014 war auch das erste Event seit dem Whacking Day 2013 Event, welches nicht das Preissystem hatte. Am 14. Februar 2014 (Valentinstag), bekam jeder Spieler einen kostenlosen "I Choo-Choo-Choose You"-Zug. Während die Spieler die Nachbarschaft besuchen, um Herze zu erhalten, werden diese herausfinden, dass sie immer weniger Herze erhalten, umso weiter sie in der Freundesliste kommen. Wenn die Spieler die Nachbarschaft besuchen, ist in der Ecke unten links des Screens eine Nachricht, welche angibt, wieviel Herze man im Moment bekommen würde. Es beginnt mit fünf Herze pro Tap, aber nach 30 Aktionen verringert es sich zu 4 Herzen pro Aktion. Dieser abnehmende Prozess wiederholt sich so lange, bis man am Schluss nur noch ein Herz pro Aktion erhält. Dann kann man nur noch 180 mal ein Herz einsammeln, bis man dann 24 Stunden warten muss, um wieder Herze einsammeln zu können. Zudem waren ein paar Änderungen am Einloggbildschirm vorgenommen worden. Nun ist es so, dass in der Ecke unten links eine Box mit dem Bild des Origin Benutzers, dem Level und Benutzernamen erscheint. Der "Freunde hinzufügen"-Screen wurde ebenso geändert. Spieler konnten sich nun mit Facebook einloggen um zu sehen, ob ihre Freunde spielen und man kann eine Liste von all deinen Freunden auf dem Screen sehen. Dieser Bildschirm zeigt auch, ob diese eine Freundesanfrage erhalten haben oder ob sie auf eine Antwort einer Anfrage warten. Wenn man auf den Namen eines Freundes klickt, kann man nun sehen, wann dieser zum letzten Mal online war und man hat die Option, einen Freund zu entfernen. Ebenso wurde die Nachbarschaft wieder alphabetisch geördnet. Click here to see the English version. Rad der Freundschaft Minigame : Hauptartikel: Rad der Freundschaft Das Rad der Freundschaft war ein neues Minigame, welches mit dem Event rauskam. Ein Dreh kostete den Spieler 200 Herze, und Herze konnten in Packs vom Store mit Donuts kaufen. Das Minigame war das gleiche wie das Holiday Wheel, veröffentlicht mit dem Weihnachtsevent 2013, außer unterschiedlichen Preisen. Einige zurückgebrachte Items waren auch auf dem Rad erhältlich, darunter der "I Choo-Choo-Choose You"-Zug und Valentinsteich. Mit dem Abschluss des Rad der Freundschafts hat man den Tunnel of Love-Ride für das Krustyland erhalten. Neuer Inhalt Hier untendrunter ist eine Liste mit dem neuen Inhalt des Valentinstag-Events 2014 am 5. Februar 2014 aufgelistet. Einige dieser Items waren nach dem Event nicht mehr erhältlich. Gebäude Dekorationen Figuren Anderes Zurückgebrachter Inhalt : Siehe auch: Valentinstag-Event 2013 Hier untendrunter ist eine Liste von dem Inhalt, welches schon im vorherigen Valentinstag-Event herausgebracht wurde und hier wieder zurückgebracht wurde. Gebäude Dekorationen Figuren Nachbarn Spieler konnten sich Herze verdienen, indem sie Nachbarn besucht haben und Karten dort gelassen haben. Jedoch hat variierte sich die Anzahl der Herze daran, wie oft Spieler schon eine Aktion am jeweiligen Tag getätigt haben. Nach 300 Aktionen konnte der Spieler keine Herzen mehr von Nachbarn an dem Tag einsammeln, dies hatte jedoch aber nichts mit dem Einsammeln der Herzen im eigenen Springfield zu tun. Der Counter setzte sich jeder 24 Stunden zurück. Valentinstag Wenn der Spieler sich am 14. Februar 2014 (Valentinstag) angemeldet hatte, erhielt er einen "I Choo-Choo-Choose You"-Zug und dabei erschien der folgende Dialog. Präsidententag Es gab ein kleines Update während dem Event am President's Day. Vom 16. bis 18. Februar konnte man sich Abraham Lincoln und seine Hütte vom 4th July 2013 Event für 150 Donuts kaufen. Gallerie valentine 2014 icon.png|Das offizielle App-Icon für das Event Splashcreen2014valentines.png|Der Splashscreen während dem Event buildmenucupid.png|Das Valentinstag-Item Button im Baumenü Trivia *Obwohl es geplant war, dass das Event am 25. Februar 2014 endet hat EA den Inhalt an diesem Tag noch nicht und erst am Folgetag entfernt. Category:German Pages